


With My Body I Thee Worship

by ohstardustgirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Endor, F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Smut, Wedding Night, rebelcaptainsmutweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/pseuds/ohstardustgirl
Summary: For Rebelcaptain Smut WeekendCassian Andor and Jyn Erso get married the night before the Battle of Endor. Instead of a future lying ahead of them, this may be the only night they spend as husband and wife.





	With My Body I Thee Worship

They’re not the only ones who get married the night before the mission to Endor.

There’s a sudden surge in requests from Alliance personnel at all levels as there always is right before a big battle, so generals and ship’s captains with the requisite authority find what may be their own last nights alive taken up with officiating rushed ceremonies.

Cassian and Jyn are the only ones who have a private ceremony courtesy of Leia Organa. She insisted on it, in fact, the only favour she could really give them.

“ _Marry me_ ,” Cassian had whispered against Jyn’s hair months before, tasting the sweat of her rampage, the tears that had been smeared across her temple, when she had been quiet in his arms for a long time. Their quarters were a mess, and Jyn’s knuckles were bloodied. Her tears had quieted and her trembling had stopped. The confirmation of the second Death Star had been a knife to her heart and she had run from the briefing room and exploded in the privacy of their room, overturning their bed and breaking their door. “ _Marry me,_ ” he had repeated when she looked at him with surprise in her red-rimmed eyes. “ _They’ve taken everything else, they can’t have this, they can’t break us. I would rather die first. Whatever happens, I want to stare that thing down again as your husband_.”

Of course, it took them until the night before the final mission to actually get around to it, such is life in war.

They dress in their cleanest shirts, and stand by the viewport of Leia’s lounge on Home One holding hands. Han, K-2SO, and the stars are their witnesses. Jyn had tried to find Bodhi but his squadron had already gone on ahead. He would be sad to miss it, they knew, but happy that it had happened. Leia officiates and keeps it simple, with just the official script and the legally required affirmations. Jyn and Cassian are private people and their vows are something they keep just for each other, for whispers against each other’s skin in secret. They sign their names, share a kiss as husband and wife in front of their smiling friends (and Kay, who doesn’t see the point).

And then they’re called away to briefings and mission prep, and hours pass before they even get to speak to each other again. Time ticks away, mindless of two young lovers eager to steal what happiness they can from it's grip.

Jyn is asleep curled on top of the covers of their bed when Cassian is finally free to return to their room. He is exhausted but his nerves sing with nervous energy and fear and the information overload of an intelligence briefing that went on far longer than it had any right to. His wife - his wife, the word makes his chest ache - has stripped down to her underwear and looks like everything he has ever wanted, beauty and peace and life. Her pack and her boots are by the door, ready to leave here in the morning, maybe for the last time.

His life summed up: the woman he loves and the cause that could kill them both.

He strips down to his boxers before crossing the room to sit beside her on the bed. Jyn stirs and stretches and purrs like the tooka he has often accused her of being and he can't stop his hands from stroking smoothly along the pale skin of her stomach and thighs.

"I tried to stay awake," she mumbles as she blinks back to full alertness. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he presses a kiss to her forehead as he lies alongside her. She wedges her thigh between his. "I wanted to be back hours ago but Madine insisted on a third review of communications."

"You should have told him that your wife was waiting for you," she can barely speak through her smile and it's infectious. "There are much better ways to be spending your wedding night."

He runs his hand up and down her spine, memorizing it's bumps and scars. He sighs, smile fading. "If only we could make the war stop, even just for a night."

Her smile dies slowly and her brow creases, and Cassian regrets causing the change. He reaches up to card his fingers through her unbound hair until her expression relaxes just a little. She's staring at him, memorising him the way she has so many times before because they're both too experienced in loss to take what they have found for granted. In her eyes he sees the flash of the Death Star on Scarif, feels his skin burning from the wave as they stumbled to the beach, the agony in his spine before he passed out.

His heart starts to skip along erratically and suddenly there's a rock sitting on his chest stopping his breath. Tears burn in the corners of his eyes. He hasn't felt a panic like this in so long, not since those first nightmares after Scarif. Jyn, who was always by his side when he woke those nights, must recognise the signs because she takes action. She pushes him gently onto his back and leans up on her elbow to look down at him, runs her hand over his chest and stomach in soothing patterns. "It's ok, Cass," she presses soft kisses to his face and neck. "I'm here, it's ok." There's a crack in her voice that makes him look at her, and he sees tears in her eyes too. The sight makes his gut twist, and her breath is coming as quick and panicked as his despite her attempts to comfort him.

Cassian Andor has never been a selfish man. Before Jyn came storming into his life he had made his peace with committing his life to war and dying young, leaving nothing behind but a name and rank and a droid. But he wants to be selfish now, now that he's had a taste - a small taste, just a few years and tainted by war - of happiness and love. He wants more. He wants more than just a few hours as her husband, he wants a life in a free galaxy and to leave a greater legacy, one of peace and maybe children bearing his name and features. And if Jyn dies tomorrow, he hopes that he dies too rather than face a future without her.

He’s angry and he’s scared, and he knows Jyn is too by the way she knots her fingers in his hair when he surges up to kiss her. She tugs hard and the pain in his scalp sends jolts of electricity down to his groin. There is violence in her kiss. She bites at his lips and straddles his lap and won’t let an inch of air come between them as she presses her hips down. Cassian knows her moods, knows her body, and she’s not looking for gentle lovemaking. She wants it to be a fight and to fuck the feelings away. He wants that too, because he can’t breathe if he thinks about what might happen tomorrow. Pleasure or pain are enough to distract them both.

Jyn yanks her vest over her head and flings it away. Cassian pulls her hard against him and his skin burns where they are connected. The way she whines his name when he sucks her nipple into his mouth makes him dig his fingers into her thighs hard enough to bruise. He can feel the wet heat of her already through their underwear where she’s practically riding him, her hips rocking hard. She’s breathless and restless and trying to devour him with her kisses and climb under his skin. There’s an ache spreading out from his cock up his spine and down his toes already and his self-control his hanging by a worn thread. He won’t last when she wants him so much, and he needs to get her to fall apart first, even though the most primal part of his brain is telling him to seek out more friction. He fumbles his hand into her underwear and cups her where she’s so warm and wet that his mouth waters. Her hips lift from his but the feel of her so slick under his touch and the soft moans she makes as he circles her clit are as torturous as when she was grinding on him.

“Cass, I need you, I need you, please...” she pulls his head up from where he’s mouthing at her breast and kisses him hard. Her leg trembles as he rubs her clit harder and faster and he knows she’s close. “Please fuck me, now...”

The thread of his self-control snaps. There’s some desperate and awkward flailing as they strip themselves of their underwear and before he can catch his breath, Jyn is in his lap with her ankles hooked behind him. He looks at her in wonder as she raises herself up, her gaze locked on his, before sinking down onto him.

His mind goes blank, just white noise blocking out everything else. All sensation is narrowed down to where they are joined. He is sheathed in wet heat, so familiar yet still so thrilling every single time he sinks into her. His entire body tingles with energy. Jyn throws her head back and he nips at the column of her throat. She starts to move, not thrusting but circling her hips so that she can grind against his pubic bone. There isn’t an inch between them and he wouldn’t have it any other way no matter how much he would like to lay her back on the bed and taste every inch of her. She clings to him - fingernails in his scalp and raking down his spine, her heels digging into his lower back for leverage as she rocks her hips harder, faster. Jyn gasps and sighs and Cassian is lost. Is this the last chance they have to do this? What of his thoughts for the future, of a life built in peace and children born in a free galaxy? He holds her tighter and digs his fingers into her hips, encouraging her bruising pace because if he doesn’t blind himself with pleasure then he has to think and consider a future where one of them doesn’t come home tomorrow, or an ending where the Death Star finally catches up to them both.

Cassian mouths at her breasts and neck and tries to blank out the thoughts of the future with the taste and feel of her. He is molten where their bodies meet and every shift of her hips sends tremors up his spine. His scalp tingles and his nerves are on fire right down to his toes. There’s a fire in his gut that is stoked higher when Jyn whines and whimpers, as she kisses him sloppily and as she bites at his neck in desperation.

All he wants is this, another chance to have this. _Please don’t let this be the end of us_ , Cassian thinks, his only coherent thought as Jyn grinds harder and faster and her fingertips claw at his shoulder blades. Her name falls from his lips like a prayer and he slips his hand between them to run his thumb in circles over her clit, desperate to get her to the edge if this is going to be their last chance. Her gaze meets his and he is lost in her green eyes where tears shine before she throws her head back and he can lick and kiss his way up the column of her throat. His gut tightens and he isn’t going to last much longer. With a choked cry Jyn tightens around him and her hips stutter in their rhythm and finally he can let go. He feels his release right down to his toes as his hips buck and his groin melts into molten heat, as his cock twitches and pulses his release inside of her.

Everything goes dark for a long moment as his body trembles and hers shivers around him. He has been drained of all his fear and pain for now, now all that’s left is the desire to curl up close to her and pray that morning doesn’t come too soon. Jyn is slumped against him with her face buried against his neck and he can feel her breathing heavily as her chest pushes against his with every inhale.

“Come home to me, love,” she whispers as she tightens her arms around him. Jyn isn’t one to beg and her soft words are a rare gift. “If we don’t make it-”

“I will find you, in this world or the next,” he takes her face in his hands and makes the promise while looking into her eyes. “Not even death can keep me from you.”

She kisses him again, bruising and deep as they both catch their breath and shiver as the cool recycled air of their room catches the sweat of their bodies. She pulls the blankets around them as they lay down and cling to one another, whispering soft promises until sleep comes for them.

All they have is hope, hope that the Death Star will burn, that they will survive, and that they will be in each other’s arms once again. Whatever happens, somewhere there exists written record that they were husband and wife - that Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso loved each other in the midst of war.

 

 

 


End file.
